Allergies
by Coiewowie5
Summary: Its spring break they all go to the beach what happens when they find a new allergy in chase, what happens when no one is around.
1. Beach day

It was a normal Wednesday, well sort of it was spring break for the kids. In California or well mission creek it was a very nice day, sunny, hot and just plain beautiful.

Adam, Bree, Chase all begged Davenport for the day off. He finally agreed since they had been working over-time a lot. All four kids decided to go to the beach.

Once they got to the beach they set up a spot to put all there stuff.

"I can't believe Davenport gave us the day off" Bree told her brothers.

" I know right. Oh hey look at the girls checking me out" Adam said, as there were three girls looking at Adam.

"I'm going to do my Adam charm on them, bye" he said as he walked over to the girls.

Chase just rolled his eyes and sat on his towel.

Bree looked around them for a minute and then gave Chase a confused look.

"What?" Chase asked her.

"Where's Leo, he was just here" She explained to Chase.

They both looked around them and found Leo at the concession getting a lot of candy and sweets.

They both chuckled, they were wondering where Leo had got the money he had already spent his allowance on a new video game.

The day was starting out great for the kids.

Adam came back over to Bree, Chase and Leo (who was on a sugar high).

"Hey chase, where are you I can't find you because you're so small." Adam teased Chase.

Chase didn't let it bother him, it wasn't the first time.

"I would invite you to talk to the girls, but I don't think they would see you." Adam again teased Chase.

"Haha, very funny Adam" Chase tried to ignore Adam's comment.

Adam just kept teasing Chase about everything, the fact he couldn't get girls, being short, being smart, just everything.

Chase had finally enough, he did not like being teased but then again who does.

"Adam just SHUT UP! Ok just SHUT UP!" Chase finally snapped at Adam.

Adam stood there frozen, did his little brother snap at him?

"I'm going for a walk" Chase said and got up and walked away.

Bree and Leo sat there silent they looked at each other then looked at Adam who's face was still frozen.

"What just happened?" Adam asked

"I'm guessing Chase had enough of you teasing him" Bree explained to Adam.

Chase walked down the beach thinking about why does his brother tease him so much, he knew the answer to his question.

As he was walking along he saw this little boy trying to climb this huge fence to get his ball. (the fence wasn't that big).

He walked over to the little boy.

"Hey do you need some help" Chase asked the little boy. The little boy nodded his head.

Chase climbed over the fence. He turned around to look for the ball, he heard the little boy run and scream away. Chase stopped in pain from the little boy screaming it hurt his head.

It was so high pitched which made it ten times worse.

He collapsed to the ground. He felt pain in his chest, it was all over. He cried for help. He could barely breath, he was in so much pain.

**_20 minutes later_**

It had been 20 minutes and chase had not returned. Bree was getting really worried. She had no idea where he went but she could sense a bad feeling.

"where's Chase he should've been back by now?" Bree said concern in her voice.

"He went for a walk remember? You are very forgetful Bree" Adam said dumb as usual.

Bree just rolled her eyes and looked at Leo who was still on a sugar high.

"don'tlookatmeBreeIhavenoidea" Leo said really fast you couldn't understand.

"Well I'm going to look for him are you guys coming" Bree said, she looked over to Adam who was looking a little sad, but he nodded.

"well c'mon we don't have all day" Bree turned around and walked away, Adam silently followed.

They walked down the beach for what seemed like 5 hours (it was actually only 5 minutes).

"We can't find him anywhere, he couldn't have gotten that far" Bree said disappointed.

"Adam, Bree" Adam heard.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" Bree asked confused.

"I heard our names" Adam explained to Bree.

Adam looked around and saw that behind a fence was a body, the body looked a lot like chase was wearing the same clothes. Then Adam got a look at the body's face. It was chase.

* * *

So what did you guys think? review&follow


	2. Found

_**Chapter 2**_

Adam jumped into action.

"I found Chase!" Adam yelled; Adam ran right over to the fence, Bree followed close behind. Adam jumped the fence and ran right over to Chase and crouched down beside him.

Bree did the same; Adam carefully flipped Chase over, and saw that he was lying in an underground bee hive. Hi chest was barely moving it was also all swelled up. He looked at his little brother, eyes closed, barely breathing; he looked like he was in so much pain.

"It's ok, you're going to be ok" Adam told chase quietly.

"Bree call Davenport" Adam told her not taking his eyes off Chase.

Bree stood there frozen she couldn't move.

"BREE! NOW!" Adam snapped at her.

She quickly got out her phone and called Davenport.

"Adam… Is that you?" Adam saw Chases eyes look right into his.

"I want you to keep breathing don't give up" Adam said calmly trying to help his little brother.

"It hurts Adam, a lot more than anything I've ever felt" Chase said to Adam, while he was holding his chest.

All Adam could do was keep saying soothing things to encourage Chase to keep breathing.

**_On the phone with Davenport_**

"Mr. Davenport, Chase got stung by a lot of bees and he can barely breathe, what do we do?" she panicked to Davenport.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as possible and we'll take him to one of my hospital/labs, but until I get there keep him breathing" Davenport told Bree. She could hear the worry in his voice.

Bree took her phone and hung up, then went back to Adam.

"Davenport said we have to keep him breathing until he gets here" Bree explained to Adam.

They had kept Chase breathing long enough tell davenport got there with paramedics to take chase in a helicopter to davenports hospital/lab.

The rest of the family took Davenport's private jet. Nobody talked to anybody they sat there in silence all to worried about Chase to talk to each other.

All the worst scenarios were going through Adams head, what would happen to him, Bree and Leo if he died. He snapped himself out of it he couldn't think like that he had to try and be positive for the rest of the family and especially chase.

The plane finally arrived to Davenports hospital. They all exited the plane and went right into the hospital. Davenport went up to the lady at the desk and they started talking, he came back after about 5 minutes.

"So Chase had an allergic reaction to the bee's which made it hard for him to breath and since he didn't get help right away it made him very weak. He is awake and in I.C.U so only one person at a time." Davenport explained to me, Bree, Leo and Tasha. (who came with us)

We all sat in silence and looked at each other finally Leo spoke up.

"I'll go first" He said as he walked over to wash his hands. Then through the big doors he went.

Leo walked down the hallway all the way to the desk at the end of the hallway.

He saw a male nurse sitting at the desk looking at the computer screen.

"Um… Excuse me I'm looking for Chase Davenport?" Leo asked the nurse.

"Right this way" The male nurse said as he got up and walked down the hallway. Leo followed the nurse to a big room, I mean this room is HUGE, Davenport must have asked for the biggest room for Chase; since Chase is his son.

"Right here" said the male nurse. Once Leo walked in the nurse left.

Leo was stunned at what he saw, a limp body lying on the bed hooked up to many machines that Leo had no idea what they did. Chase's chest was still very swollen, it just looked painful.

The body started to stir, and Leo walked closer.

"Hi Chase" Leo said softly. Chase tried to sit up but Leo pushed him down gently.

"Don't sit up, save your energy your still very weak" Leo told him and Chase just laid back down.

"So how are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"I've been better" Chase said, then coughed violently and whimpered in pain. Leo couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Well I'm gonna go and let the others come and see you, feel better soon" and with that Leo was out the door and walking down the long hallways in I.C.U.

* * *

Hope you like it, please favorite and review. I know its short sorry.


	3. hospital

A/N: Its been forever! i know sorry guys, but here is the next chapter.

* * *

Leo walked through the big doors to the rest of the family.

"Who's next?" Leo asked, everyone sat there in silent Tasha decided she should go and see him.

"I will" said tasha, and with that she was off down the long hallway and right into chases room.

Tasha saw Chases weak body laying the bed, she walked in and saw him turn toward her.

"Hey chase" Tasha said to him

"Hi Tasha" Chase replied

There was an akward silence for a couple minutes then Tasha decided to speak up.

"How do you feel?" Tasha asked the weak body even though she knew the awnser herself.

"Like i've been hit by a bus..." Chase replied

Tasha chuckled a bit he looked the same as he felt.

Tasha looked over to see Chase fast asleep. She couldnt blame him the kid got stung by over 50 bees! Tashsa silently slip out trying not to wake the youngest bionic.

Tasha walked out to the rest of the family.

"Well chase is asleep, so the rest of you will have to wait a bit." Tasha said motherly.

* * *

2 hours later

"Can I please go see him now?" Asked Bree for the 50th time in that hour. Tasha was now annoyed.

"Yes Bree go ahead" Tasha said. A big smile went across Bree's face. and she walked over to the sink.

Adam sat in the chair his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. He haden't moved since they arrived at the hospital.

went and sat next to adam.

"Adam are you ok?" Mr.D asked his oldest son.

"No, Chase almost died and it was all my fault" Adam said looking up at the wall infront of him.

"Its not your fault Adam" He responded.

"Yes im the reason he went off by himself i was teasing him" Adam countered.

"Adam, did u make the bees sting chase?"

"No, I cant talk to bees"

"Then it wasent ur fault" Mr.D told his son.

Bree soon came back to the family. Adam looked at and he gave Adam gave a nod. Adam got up and he was soon through the big doors.

He walked in to Chases room, to see his little baby brother laying in the big bed attached to many machines.

"Hi Chase..." Adam said, he still felt really guilty.

"Hi Adam" Chase said, Adam could hear the weakness in his voice.

"Chase... Do you hate me?"

"Ad-What why would I hate you?" Chase asked confused

"Cause its my fault you got stung by the bees..."

"Adam your my brother we may fight adn dislike each other but i will never hate you" Chase reassured his brother.

"Are you sure?"

"Adam im sure" Chase said then he let out a yawn.

"Well I'll let you sleep" Adam was about to walk out the door when chase called out is name.

"Adam... Wait... Stay with me?" Chase asked

"Of course Chase, you'll be safe im here."

Chase slowly let his eyes close and with that he was asleep.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it was pretty bad. Review and rate :)


End file.
